


Stay for a little while

by In the ocean (clexalycia)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexalycia/pseuds/In%20the%20ocean





	

"Eddie?" Richie calls as he enters Eddie's house. His parents are out for a dinner since it’s valentine’s day. Bill was supposed to hang out with Richie but he had to tell Bev something important. 

Richie goes further into the house and close the door behind. All the lights are switched off and the house is quiet, it’s like a goddamn ghost town.

Richie walks up the stairs, and knock on Eddie’s door. “Eddie?” He presses his ear on the door to listen, but no sound is heard, just the thunder outside.

He enters the room and notice Eddie sitting in the corner of his room, his head in his hands and his inhaler in his left hand.

"Eddie.."

He walks toward his friend and kneel in front of him.

"Everything okay?"

Eddie raises his head and tears are running down his cheeks, his wet and red eyes are looking at Richie's.

"Hey." Richie reaches for Eddie's hand that are still on his ears and gently squeeze them. His hands are cold and trembling. 

Eddie doesn't talk, he just glance at his friend and Richie glances back, their eyes are not looking away.

"What is it?" Richie asks, worried.

"I..." Eddie tries to speak but the words are stuck in his throat and instead he just sobs. He is ugly crying but he doesn't care because he knows that Richie doesn't care either.

"Eddie.." He whispers. "I know it's hard lately but we'll get through thi-"

Eddie cuts him before he has the time to finish "You don't get it, Richie" his voice is hard. And the soft eyes he gave him a few seconds ago turned into a dark glance.

Richie backs off a little. He always does that when he feels like he has done something wrong.

"I'm sorry" it's all he answers. What else could he say

"Leave me alone." Eddie says.

But Richies doesn't. He doesn't want to leave him alone, because he is his goddamn bestfriend for god's sake!

"No. I'm not leaving you alone." Richie answers "Never." Richie gets up and look down at his crying friend, seeing him like that makes Richie's heart aches.

Eddie stands up too and pushes Richie away.

"I said leave me alone!" He shouts. There are still tears in his eyes, more actually.

"Eddie, what the hell is going on?!" 

He doesn't move, not even a little. He just stares at Richie like not like he is the most wonderful thing but the worst thing.

"You could never get it, None of you can!" 

"Get what, eds?" 

"Stop calling me that!"

"God damn it, Eddie Kaspbrak."

Richie knows he shouldn't come close but he does anyway.

"What's going on?" His voice is soft and calm.

Eddie swipes the tears away with the back of his hand and look down, just the way he does when his mom ground him for going out without a jacket on.

"I love you, Richie." 

Richie gives him a small smile.

"I love you too."

"I knew you wouldn't get it" he laughs as his lips tremble.

Richie frowns. "What do you mean, Eddie?"

But before Richie had the time to say anything else Eddie closes the gap between them and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Richie is taken off guard but he does not back off, his eyes are wide open and he can still feel eddie's lips on his, even thought it was a little kiss.

Richie opens his mouth to speak but Eddie shakes his head.

"I know, i shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He apologizes as he watches his friend's face. He doesn't know what Richie feels or what he wanted to say but he doesn't want to hear it, bad or good.

"I should probably go" 

Richie turns around and starts walking out of Eddie's room but he feels a hand grab his wrist.

"Don't, please." Richie looked up in Eddie's eyes and for the first time in 2 years of friendship he allowed himself to be vulnerable around Richie.

"I..." He takes a breathe to calm his heart from racing so fast and continue. 

"I never knew how to tell you that so i thought that showing you would be easier, i didn't mean to make you unconfortable" Eddie says as he sit back down in the corner.

Richie frowns and sit down before him, puttin his hand on eddie's hand to draw his attention.

"I'm not uncomfortable, i'm surprised. But not uncomfortable" He smiles and he can see his friend's smile appears too.

They both stay in silence for a little while but it's not an awkward silence, it's pleasant and it's like they both need that silence, none of them need to speak or do anything, they just look at each other and stay like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
